Beneath the Stars
by Ballistic Babydoll
Summary: Short little Bofurxoc oneshot. A little background, but mostly smut. Poor Bofur doesn't get enough love!


So this is both my first oneshot and lemon/smut. I wrote it for my sister since we both think that Bofur doesn't get enough love (although I admit it is hard with Kili, Fili, and Thorin being ultra majestic and super sexy) Just a little cathartic writing, anyone who is waiting for my new chapter for Omnia Causa Fiunt I promise it's in the process of being written. If you haven't read my other fanfiction I encourage you to please read it if you like this oneshot.

This is the only warning I'm going to give, so if you are opposed to mature sexual themes please do not read any further. Please use discretion and be mature about this. If that's the kind of thing you're in to (like me) read on!

You can see character concept art at the link on my profile

The song at the end is from the Lord of the Rings; some parts of it, however, have been taken out of it.

I don't own anything that you recognize from the amazing Tolkien.

I hope you all enjoy! Please review!

~Ballistic Babydoll

* * *

_**Beneath the stars**_

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
-Lao Tzu

* * *

She had been traveling with Thorin and his company for more than two months and already she had seen enough adventure to last her three lifetimes. Somehow the female hobbit had been roped into this affair by Gandalf after going over to have tea with Bilbo and finding that his house was being occupied by thirteen dwarves.

Dahlia Littleburrow was a proud hobbit by any standards. She had been brought up properly, learning how to cook and clean, mend clothing, and most importantly: live a leisurely life with no thoughts of adventure. Her hand had signed the contract Balin had presented to her and Bilbo without any hesitation; at the moment she had no idea why she had done so. 'Dahlia, this adventure is a fool's errand and you have no business taking part in it!' This is what she should have told herself. Somehow, though, the smile of the dwarf closest to her (with his quirky trapper hat with wings that flopped whenever he moved) gave her courage. As if at least one of the dwarves was glad she was coming along.

In the end she and Bilbo had joined the company, albeit a bit later for the latter hobbit. In the time she had been traveling Dahlia had nearly been eaten by trolls, tortured by goblins, eaten by wargs, and killed by orcs. All in all not the best month or so she had ever had. Fortunately not all of the adventure had been bad; her time in Rivendell had by far made up for all of the bad things she had encountered. Flying on an eagle's back was also the biggest thrill she had ever had, not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

Thus she found herself camping with the company in the middle of a small outcropping of rocks at the base of a large hill. By now she had become far too accustomed to sleeping in the wilderness than she would have liked. Luckily there was a stream nearby that she had gotten to bathe in, giving her some comfort and feeling of propriety. Now, though, she sat near the fire eating the rabbit stew she and Bombur had prepared. Dahlia was pleased to find that everyone seemed to enjoy the taste. She had not been able to help much throughout the journey so far, and was glad to at least be able to make a decent dinner for the company.

Spirits had been high lately, ever since they had seen the thrush flying towards the lonely mountain. Singing had started up around the fire, and Dahlia found herself grinning at the combined voices of the dwarves. Eventually the singing died down and a few of the dwarves and Gandalf smoked their pipes quietly. The others had begun a sort of contest of head butting that made her openly cringe.

"We do have a woman present still, you all could show some form of decency." Bilbo had attempted to come to her rescue after seeing the queasy look on her face after Dwalin had head butted Ori and the younger was knocked unconscious.

"You hear that lads? A lady! I had mistaken her for a sapling caught on fire!" Oh Bofur, what a charmer. Needless to say, all of the other dwarves found this hilarious and broke into laughter as her face heated up.

Dahlia had always been proud of her long curly red hair. That is until she had begun her journey. The dwarves loved to tease her and muss up her hair for fun. Honestly she and Bilbo had been on the bad side of many jokes aimed at them. Even Thorin had joked about them seeming more like grocers than burglars.

This night she had had enough. Dahlia was exhausted and feeling particularly emotional that night. Her dark frown did not go unseen by the dwarf that had caused her such embarrassment.

"Oi lass, I'm only jokin'!" He grabbed her wrist, "jus' feel my heart! It's a-thumpin' already for ya'" Bofur pulled her towards him, trying to get her to place her hand on his chest.

Dahlia would have none of this. She slipped out of the dwarf's grasp and did not hesitate to stomp out of the encampment. Laughter and jokes followed her departure and she tried her hardest to ignore them. She missed the shocked look that had been plastered on Bofur's face after she had left.

The hobbit walked and walked until she had left the cluster of rocks and moonlit fields of grass and flowers lay before her. Dahlia plopped herself in the tall grass, crossing one leg over the other. She stared at her small, nearly hairless feet. The hobbit had not had many men interested in her before; she at least thought she was fair enough to look at, but few hobbit men would give her a second glance after noticing her delicate feet. It was only natural for this to happen though, hobbits were supposed to have large feet with tough soles and tufts of hair on them. She had neither.

With a deep sigh she fell onto her back and her sparkling blue eyes looked up at the stars. They were no different than those in the shire, and that gave her some measure of comfort. Dahlia missed home, but somehow being with the dwarves had become sort of a home in itself for her. Yes, tonight she had grown tired of constantly being surrounded by the dwarven men and had lost her temper like a child, but they were still like family. She felt compelled to watch over Ori, and Fili and Kili became like older brothers whose goals were to ensure her well-being.

Then there was Bofur. Would he ever realize that she felt more for him than she did the rest? The hobbit had cried when she saw him being tied to a spit to be roasted, she had gripped onto his hand for dear life when it seemed like both of their lives would be cut short in the town of goblins. Something had grown within her that she fought to contain, a one sided longing for the dwarf that made her heart twist uncomfortably.

Her sharp ears heard his approach long before he saw her.

"I nearly missed you lying in this grass! You should not have gone so far from camp."

Dahlia made no effort to answer him. She heard the normally cheery dwarf huff as he sat down next to her. Her eyes glanced over at Bofur for a fraction of a second before they returned to the sky, he was looking at her. She was glad for the darkness that would not betray her heated cheeks to him.

"Lass, I am sorry for saying those things," he apologized, "I honestly didn't mean anythin' by it."

The hobbit turned her head again to look at him, but now he was staring guiltily down at his fingerless gloves. How could she stay mad at him when he was so sincerely remorseful?

"Dahlia."

Her name was spoken softly and this caught her attention. "Yes, Bofur?"

"I...," he cleared his throat awkwardly; "I am not usually so terrible at expressing my feelings." The dwarf breathed deeply, "I mean, what I am tryin' to say, is that jokin' about ye is the only way I can seek your attention."

Dahlia blinked perplexedly. Was he trying to admit feelings for her?

"Granted, I know how comfortable ye have gotten with the younger lads, which is perfectly understandable. 'suppose it was stupid o' me to think...I'm sorry for wastin' yer time lass." Bofur made to stand but the hobbit quickly grabbed his wrist to pull him gently back down. The dwarf seemed surprised at this gesture but did not question it.

"We both must be thickskulled if we cannot even see when the other has shared feelings," she laughed lightly and felt as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

Bofur looked down at her and met her smiling gaze, "You do then? Fancy me?" His tone revealed his incredulousness.

"Of course!" she chirped, sitting up and placed her hand on his, "Only we've been too stupid to see it!"

She received a chuckle.

"Aye, I suppose we 'ave been."

Dahlia noticed that their noses were nearly touching as she took notice of how dark, yet full of life and happiness, his eyes were. It was less than a moment before the dwarf had placed a gentle hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms reached up to wrap around Bofur's neck and pull them closer. She had had so many emotions bottled up inside her that begged for release. This kiss had helped, but she needed more.

Dahlia leaned her weight against him to push the dwarf onto his back. The kiss broke as he looked worriedly up at her, "The others?" he whispered.

"They will not know," she replied, moving his hat up slightly to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Well we cannot have ye lying in the grass," Bofur moved and Dahlia rested back on her knees. The dwarf removed his outer coat and placed it on the ground, gesturing at it after he was content with his handiwork.

The hobbit woman crawled over and lay down on his coat, still warm from being on his body. Her heart pounded at how quickly things were moving, but she loved every minute of it. Bofur was now over her, one leg placed in between her legs and the other on the outside. He kissed her again and, gaining some measure of courage, she licked his bottom lip. Before they could search each other's mouths the dwarf pulled away, taking off his hat and undoing his braids. He ruffled a hand through his long hair, a small, sexy gesture that made her want him all the more.

Bofur returned his attention to the woman before him, biting and sucking at her neck. She let out a slight moan at the contact and could feel his lips smile against her heated skin. One of his hands was propped up beside her head and the other cupped her cheek momentarily before tracing down her neck and to her breasts and then to her hips. Her body was tingling with pleasure and she wanted his hands to be all over her at once.

His woolen gloves were surprisingly soft as his hand reached beneath her knee length dress and trailed up her thigh. Dahlia's dress was quickly removed after only a bit of struggling and she was eager to get Bofur to remove his clothing as well, but he would not have any of that just yet. He pressed her hand to her side to keep her at bay before leaning down and suckling her nipple. Small bites took the hobbit's breath away as his other hand kneaded her other breast. Already she was breathing heavily as he trailed kisses down her flat stomach and lower. The dwarf was deterred only by the small amount of time it took him to remove her underwear.

His tongue attacked her clit before sinking into the wet, pink folds. All of these new sensations at once were overwhelming and she squirmed underneath his tongue while mewling softly. Her fingers were buried in his hair, which she gripped tightly, pleading for more. His facial hair tickled slightly, only adding to the pleasure she already felt. A heat coiled in her stomach but receded slightly as Bofur pulled away. She knew that she was going to get what she had been patiently waiting for.

Hastily she helped the dwarf unlace his outer clothing and pull his tunic over his head. Pleased to see that no underclothing, besides pants, obstructed her desires she began to lick and suck gently on Bofur's neck. Her hand slowly moved down his hairy chest until it had reached the bulge that had already grown in his pants, begging to be released. The man groaned as she began to rub, outside of his pants, at a painstakingly slow pace. Soon she finally had enough and reached into his pants to fully grasp his hardened member. It was big, and only then did she realize that this might hurt more than she had imagined.

The dwarf had waited long enough and yanked off his pants, tossing them onto the same pile with the rest of his clothes and her dress. Dahlia was pushed to lay down by Bofur before he spread open her legs, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Dahlia," he breathed, his mouth near her ear, "I know this will hurt, but I promise to be gentle."

The hobbit nodded and smiled, looking into his sweet and caring eyes. "I trust you."

She gasped as he suddenly entered her, his member stretching her and caused Dahlia to bite down on her bottom lip. Bofur did not move yet, waiting for her to adjust to his size. "Go ahead," she urged after a moment.

His movement was slow at first before he began to pick up his rhythm. Dahlia could not help her loud moans that filled the night air, no doubt anyone listening in the encampment could hear them, but she was in no position to pay this thought any mind. Bofur's hand rested at the base of her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to thrust deeper into her. Soon she had gotten used to his pace and began to buck her hips in time with his, causing the dwarf to groan in pleasure.

The friction between them was unbearably sweet and again she felt heat coil in her stomach. Dahlia knew she was near her peak and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "Bofur!" she gasped his name as her orgasm came and her toes curled in pleasure, her legs tightening around his waist until it nearly hurt.

He groaned as her walls tightened around him, making his orgasm come quickly. "Dahlia," he murmured before kissing her roughly and releasing his seed into her wet folds.

The two collapsed onto the ground, slick with sweat and gasping, trying to regain their breath. Bofur lay on his back and Dahlia rested her head against his chest listening to the pitter-patter of his heart as he wrapped his arm around her small form.

"Bofur," she breathed softly, "thank you."

He ran his other hand through her crimson locks of hair, realizing that she was close to falling asleep on him. Bofur hummed softly, his humming slowly turned into soothing singing that lulled her to sleep.

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,  
We must away ere break of day  
Far over wood and mountain tall_

With foes ahead, behind us dread,  
Beneath the sky shall be our bed,  
Until at last our toil be passed,  
Our journey done, our errand sped.


End file.
